Shannon Kelly
Shannon Danielle Kelly is Maddy Smith, Rhydian Morris, and Tom Okanawe's best friend. She and Maddy's history goes way back to when they were little girls, but despite this, Shannon grew to distrust Maddy at a time believing her to be her Beast on the Moors. Shannon Kelly is protrayed by Louisa Connolly-Burnham. Visit the Shannon Kelly Gallery. Shannon's Suspicions She is constantly aware of all the ongoing instances in town that hint at the existence of the Beast, as seen in the episode Wolfsbane. Shannon is known for being very gifted in most of her subjects, and she's the entitled nerd of the group. She does very well in science particularly and shows a great enthusiasm for the subject. She becomes suspicious of Maddy after seeing her eyes turn yellow in a fire that happens in the science lab in Cry Wolf , as well as in the dance routine that Maddy performs in Maddy Cool . She thinks that Maddy is a "werewolf" and Rhydian is keeping her secret, so she relentlessly tries to prove it, and is always talking about it with Tom, although Tom disagrees with her and thinks that Rhydian and Maddy are dating and that Shannon's theory is silly. In the episode Occam's Razor , Shannon obsesses about sticking to Maddy and Rhydian like glue, but they manage to outsmart her so Maddy can under go her first transformation. But, in the episode Dark Moon, she is proven wrong by a blood test, which says that Maddy is human. She walks out crying, and apologizes to Maddy, who forgives her. The Beast on the Moors When Shannon was young, she went on a camping trip, back then, she was best friends with Kay. One night in the trip, she saw what she thought was a person leaning over her tent, but turned out to be the beast. She described it as being huge with yellow eyes, characteristics of a wolfblood. Because of this, she is convinced that Maddy is the beast, mostly due to when her eyes change color. It turns out that her beast was merely a wild wolfblood and not any of the tames. Shannon is constantly teased about believing in the monster and her crazed fixation with it, but she keeps on searching for it and will stop at nothing to find it. Despite her enthusiasm for finding the beast, she shows that this obsession has hurt her, to the point where the teasing becomes horrible and her parents talks to her about seeing a psychiatrist. Her obsession stops in Caged when she finds out that the 'beast' is merely a pair of wolves ( Rhydian and Maddy respectively), and instead of searching for it, she decides to try and conserve the animals. Series 2 In Series 2, we learn that Shannon has hidden a camera in an owl in Maddy's den to see how they transform. She hid it there so when humans learn about wolfbloods, with the evidence on the camera, she can prove they are not monsters. However when Maddy learns about the cameras, things get much more complicated... Shannon has her first kiss with her new boyfriend, Harry, at the disco in Dances With Wolfbloods, after Harry appeared in Total Eclipse of The Moon, they bonded. Shannon's middle name was revealed to be Danielle in the same episode. Shannon is also revealed to have a remarkable talent for singing during Series 2. Series 3 In Series 3, Shannon is in her last school year. She becomes interested in working at Segolia. Trivia *Shannon is an Irish name derived from the River Shannon, the longest river in Ireland. The name means "Little Old Wise One". Kelly is a Gaelic name meaning "Warrior". Category:Characters Category:Student Category:Main Characters Category:Human Category:Wolfblood Category:Females